Closer
by TINKGIRL
Summary: One shot how is it after four years we can pick up where we left off? ExB Closer by the chainsmokers


So I know I have posted in my other stories in a very long time I've just lost all inspiration to write. This came from the song "closer," by the chainsmokers. I couldn't get it out of my head, and here it is.

His view

 _ **Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you**_

It was that summer that I fell for her. She was a brunette beauty that didn't know it and didn't really see it when she was complimented. We were together every second of everyday that summer. She often asked what I was like before her and I finally told her.

 _ **I drink too much and that's an issue, but I'm OK**_

The summer was coming to an end and I didn't know how to tell her I was leaving, for good. I wasn't coming back to the place. Too many memories that were bad to stay. I guess it was that night I met her friends for the first time. She was so happy when she introduced me. Right there is knew it was going to be harder than I thought.

 _ **Tell your friends it was nice to meet them but I never wanna see them again**_

I had/have big dreams of getting out of this town, having fun, living the life, an expensive car that I can't afford. It broke her heart that night after everyone had left I pulled her aside. It was written all over her face that I had broke her heart, but my dreams, they were too important to me to not go.

 _ **I know I broke your heart**_

In the days following that night I quickly packed up my piece of crap Pontiac GTS and drove until I got to the biggest city I could find. I drove away as quick as I could. If I didn't I knew I'd go crawling right back to her, begging her to forget everything that was said.

 _ **Move to the city in a broke down car**_

It took four long years to get to where I am today. I achieved that dreams that had compelled me to leave my town and that girl behind. Sure I had plenty of relationships and "buddies" but the brown haired, brown eyed beauty from my past still haunts me. I never called, I never texted, or emiled. I just disappeared. It was easier for everyone involved.

 _ **Four years, no call**_

My friends pulled me of the house one particular evening. They wanted to go to one of the new hotel bars on Main Street. As we were all currently single, he said it would be easier to pick up girls at the newest place. The five of us walked in a bar that I have already forgotten the name to. I immediately spot the brunette at the bar. She's in a purple, backless dress the shows of the tattoo on her shoulder. She's the one I set my sights on for the night. I tap her shoulder and when she turns around, time stops

 _ **Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar**_

It's like I've forgotten how to breathe. She's in front of me after four long years. She's just as pretty as then if not more so now.

"Bella."

 _ **And I can't stop, no I can't stop.**_

Her view

"Edward," I breathed.

I knew it was always a possibility of running into him. He looked so so good, even better than that summer four years ago.

 _ **You look as the day I met you**_

It can't remember why I let him walk away from me. Well I was the one to walk away after he told me it was over. I couldn't look at him anymore, I would of started crying right there. I moved shortly after he left. It was decided that our town had too many memories for me to stay.

 _ **I forget just why I left you, I was insane**_

That night that I decided to leave it played the Blink-182 song that he had introduced me to. We ultimately played the song over and over again on our trip to explore the state. I started packing up thing and finding the things I had intentionally pushed to the back of my closet when he left. I don't know why but I found myself packing those things in a box to take with me.

 _ **Stay, play that Blink-182 song that we beat to death in Tucson**_

My parents didn't understand what was going on, but they supported me either way. My mother helped me put my stuff in the trunk of my rusted car while my dad checked it over one more time. He had fixed it the best he could, but said it might not make it far.

 _ **I know it breaks your heart**_

It was four years before I ended up in a big city that I liked. I got stuck in Boulder for a year, where I met people that branded my heart. Then things went south so I packed up my car drove the car that my dad said wouldn't get far to a bigger, better city.

 _ **Move to the city in a broke down car**_

In those four years I never heard from him, not a call, text, even a carrier pigeon would of been nice. A part of me knew he wasn't ever going to contact me, but the other part of me had hope and told the cynical side of me to shove it. I had lots of relationships in the four years but green eyes still invaded my dreams.

 _ **Four years, no call**_

It was the first night really being out in years. I was going out with the girls that have become the closest friends that I have had to this day. They wanted to go to this new hotel bar that had opened up recently and scope out guys. I decided if we were going out I was going to play it up a bit and dress really nice. Putting my makeup on, slipping on that purple backless dress, and my nice black stilettos I was ready. I had just sat down at the bar when he tapped me on the shoulder.

 _ **Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar**_

I just sat there and stared at him. I couldn't believe he was actually here; there were a couple hundred thousand people in this city and here he was. He asked if we could talk, I readily agreed knowing that we needed this. We needed to hash things out. I hoped there was a chance for us in the future.

 _ **And I can't stop, no I can't stop**_

As we got out onto the street he pulled me towards his car, which was, unironically, the car he always talked out: a midnight blue souped up Rover. He opened the back door of the car and let me slide in first. Once we were situated he just stared at me. Then he was pulling me next to him and mouths were fighting for dominance.

 _ **So, baby, pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover that I know you can't afford**_

I told him to take us back to my place, it was just a couple blocks from the bar and would be closer. We moved to the front seat and he threw it in drive as soon as I told him my address. We arrived less than five minutes later. He opened my door, took my hand, and I lead him up the stairs.

His view

She was leading me up the stairs and I could only stare at her back more specifically the back of her left shoulder. It was covered in a tattoo, but, no just any tattoo. It was the one of flowers and stars. It was one we drew together. We reached the door and I pulled her close, laying gentle kisses of said tattoo. Those gentle kisses turned into nips of my teeth followed by me soothing them with my tongue.

 _ **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**_

She let's us in and all bets are off. As soon as she turned around and kissed her, pushing her down, what I assumed was the hallway to the bedroom. Clothes were discarded as we fell onto the bed. Twisted in sheets, skin against skin, the heat of it all surrounds us. My name on her lips is my undoing as we take each other to our maximum heights. Laying there in a mess of limbs , sheets cocooned around us, it becomes clear.

 _ **Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in Boulder**_

We are better together, than apart. I didn't know where we would go or what would happen, but I know I need her in my life. Looking at her now, hair a mess, bright skin, I realize something. Those feelings from that summer never faded, only intensified tenfold. It was time live for now and live for us.

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_


End file.
